


Guardian Gabriel

by apolloenjolras



Series: Guardian Gabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Guardian Angels, Hunter!Reader, a bit of angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloenjolras/pseuds/apolloenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's her guardian angel, hunting partner, best friend, and all she has left. She's the love of his existence. And although the two of them may not always get along, they're always there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Gabriel

The first time she had gotten seriously hurt, she had been trying to ride a bicycle without any hands. Maybe it was stupid, since she had just barely learned how to ride, and because she still wobbled, but she was seven years old, and seven year olds don’t tend to think like that. All she really remembered was hitting the pavement hard and fast. Her hands were bleeding and she couldn’t breathe.

And then there was a man. He was much taller than her seven year old self. He had a pretty face, and a smooth voice.

“Here kid, let me help you.” He said, gently helping her stand up. And all of a sudden, the pain was gone. She could breath. She looked into his eyes; they looked like that funny drink her parents sometimes had late at night. She didn’t know what to say to him, so she just peddled away.

~

She saw the man a lot after that. Every time she would fall off her bike, skin her knee playing hopscotch, or even that time she got hit in the head with a soccer ball, he was there. He would always help her up gently, and she would suddenly feel better.

This particular time was no different. She was thirteen years old, and her parents had finally agreed to let her go to the mall by herself. She carried her little purse, feeling like she was finally grown up. In her excitement, she had forgotten to look both ways while crossing the street. All she felt was the impact of the car before everything went black.

And then she opened her eyes. She was laying down on the ground, and there was blood. _Is this my blood?_ She thought to herself. It couldn’t be. There was a small crowd of people looking at her. One of them was the man with what she now recognized as the whiskey eyes. His voice was still as smooth as honey, as told her to lie back down.

~

When she was eighteen, she didn’t exactly get along with her parents. Sure, they were alright, but they disagreed on a lot of things. She was just about to go to bed, when she heard a crash come from their room. Carefully, she opened their door. Inside, she saw her parents on the ground. They were covered in blood. There was a third figure too. As it turned to look at her, she saw that the creature was definitely not human. It was some kind of monster, with sharp, pointed teeth, and animal eyes. As it turned to jump out the window, she screamed.

~

No one believed her. Of course they didn’t, she hardly believed it herself. Werewolves. Weren’t. Real.  But what else could explain that half human creature? How else could fifteen other people meet their grizzly demise in the same area? All fifteen of those people looked like they had been mauled by some sort of animal. She couldn’t believe it, but she knew she had to stop it. Whatever “it” was.

She was a big horror movie fan, and she knew that silver bullets apparently killed werewolves. She went and bought herself a gun. Finding the silver bullets was a bit trickier, but she managed. All she had to do was wait, and find the thing.

It always fed on the same street, the one she lived on. So, she waited outside, walking up and down the streets, fiddling with the gun in her pocket. She knew this was stupid. She knew this was crazy. She also knew she’d probably end up locked away in some nice padded room if she ever told anyone about this.  Suddenly, she heard a scream. She ran towards it, heading into the alley behind her house, reading her gun. There, she saw the same creature that had killed her parents, feasting on a young girl. She pulled her gun out, and shot at it. Big mistake. The bullet nicked the thing in the arm, failing to injure it but making it seriously mad. It turned to her, and pounced.

She fired a shot, and another, but none of them seemed to hurt it. God, she was going to die here. At least she’d be with her parents. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me.” She heard instead, a voice as smooth as honey. She opened her eyes, and she was face to face with her saviour. His hair was still as silky looking as ever, and his eyes still looked like whiskey. “Are you trying to get yourself killed here?”

“I-” She started, not knowing what to say.

“You know how much work I put into looking after you? And now you’re just going to go throw yourself at some werewolf?”

“I-”

“If you ever do anything that stupid again, I’m going to kill you myself.”

“Where did it go?”

“Gone. If you’re going to kill a werewolf, you need to at least make sure the bullets are real silver.”

“And who are you?” She asked.

“Oh, right. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I’m Gabriel.” He said, calming down.

“I’m-”

“I know who you are.”

“Why do you keep following me?”

 “Well, kiddo. Here’s the thing. I’m sort of your guardian angel.”

“You’re an angel.” She said, dumbfounded. Then she laughed. “Oh, I get it. The werewolf did kill me after all. I’m dead.”

“You would have been if I hadn’t stepped in and scared that thing away. But, you’re very much alive right now.” She looked at him, the seriousness on his face struck her.

“So, you mean it? You’re my angel? Where are the wings then?” You asked.

“You can’t see them, unless you want to go blind. Why does everyone care so much about wings anyways?”

“Sorry, it’s just sort of hard to believe that you’re actually an angel. Or that I’m not dead right now.”

“I’ll take you home. You can sleep it off, and you’ll feel better in the morning.” He said, extending his hand to her. She took it, and felt a little tingle going down her spine at the contact. He snapped his fingers, and she was safely inside her house.

“Thanks for everything, Gabriel.” She said, not sure what else to say.

“Just don’t do anymore stupid stuff.” He said, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

~

Next time, she melted the bullets herself. The next full moon, she went outside again, waiting for the werewolf. She felt a pang of guilt because this was stupid, and she had promised not to do anything stupid. But how did she know that Gabriel was even real? Another cry came from the same ally. This time, she was ready for the werewolf, and shot him three times straight through the chest. It felt to the ground, morphing into human form. She recognized him as one of her neighbours, and she felt another pang of guilt. She had killed her neighbour. But, he had killed her parents.

~

She found another case on the other side of town. And another, a few hours away. By her fifth job, she knew that she had dug herself into a hole.

She liked the thrill of the hunt. She liked the fact that she was saving people. She liked feeling like a hero. And so far, she hadn’t gotten hurt. Gabriel hadn’t popped in at all and chewed her out for breaking her promise, so she convinced herself that he was just a figment of her imagination. 

She geared up her parent’s car to go on her sixth werewolf hunt. The drive was way longer than anticipated, so she was sort of zoning out at the wheel.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She heard, smooth as honey. She screamed, and swerved the car. Gabriel stopped it right before she hit a tree.

“Add that to the list of times I’ve saved your life.”

“You almost killed me!”

“You were the one driving the car.”

“You were the one scaring me to death, popping in here! How did you even do that anyways?”

“Angel powers.” He said with a shrug. “But _I’m_ the one here to chew _you_ out. Going on another werewolf hunt? Really?” She looked down at the floor. She had felt guilty about breaking her promise.

“I can’t do it. I can’t just sit back, knowing that these things are out there, and that they’re ruining families like mine. I have to stop them.”

“And I’m the one that has to save your ass.”

“My ass doesn’t need saving.” She retorted. “And I’m going, whether you like it or not. So if you want to save me, buckle up and come with me.” There was a lengthy silence, before she heard the clicking of a seatbelt.

“I hate you so much.”

“Hate you too.” She said with a grin, and put her foot on the gas pedal.

~

“It’s a good thing I’m not an angel.” She said. They were in a bar, celebrating another successful hunt. So far, ten hunts and she hadn’t died yet. Although Gabriel would take most of the credit for that, he could see that she was actually a pretty good hunter.

“Why’s that?”

“I would totally abuse my angel powers.”

“I abuse mine all the time, no one seems to care.”

“Hey, Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s heaven like?”

“It’s.... Well.... I don’t know what to tell you. It’s nice for humans, I suppose.” He said, looking at her. He noticed that she was sitting much closer to him now than she was before.

“Does every human have a guardian angel?”

“No, only some.”

“Why me then?”

“Because you wouldn’t last five minutes without me.”

“Shut up!” She said, with a laugh that sounded way too intoxicated. She turned to face Gabriel, her face was only inches away from his.

“You have really nice eyes.”

“I think you’re drunk.” He said, with a laugh.

“Gabbbbbbbbbbyyyyyyyy.” She groaned.

“Gabby? Now I know you’re drunk. Come on, I’m taking you home.”

~

“I’ve never been this hung-over in my entire life.” She groaned into her pillow.

“You had two drinks.” Gabriel said with a laugh. She was so adorable.

“Shut up!” She said, throwing a pillow at him, but missing. “I’m going to die.”

“Like I’d let that happen.” Gabriel said with a scoff, putting his hand on her forehead gently and healing her of the “massive hangover”.

“Don’t you have work?”

“Yeah.” He said. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” It was their agreement: she kept the stupid behaviour to when he was around. He was always keeping an eye on her though, no matter where he was.

~

She didn’t want to celebrate her nineteenth birthday, and Gabriel didn’t press the issue. Instead they went on another hunt. This time, it wasn’t a werewolf. It was a ghost. She had decided if she was going to hunt, she was going to hunt everything. Gabriel was not-so-secretly relived. Ghosts were _way_ less dangerous than werewolves.

“Are you sure that if we pour salt on the bones then burn them, it’ll work?”

“Of course.” He said, looking at her. She looked nervous as she steered her car. Gabriel hated being in the car, but loved the chance it gave him to talk to her.  

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“What if I don’t?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” He said, popping a candy into his mouth. “But trust me, you’ve got this.”

“Thanks.” She said, the ghost of a smile crossing her face. She looked at him. “And you better not leave anymore candy wrappers in my car, or I’m kicking your butt.”

“Honey, I’d love to see you try.”

~

 “Are you leaving already?” she asked with a little pout. Oh dad, he hated that pout. It turned him into mush.  
“I have to work.”   
“Why do you even have a job? You’re an angel.” He shrugged. “Please stay?”   
“Fine, but only for today.”   
He ended up staying the whole week.

~

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

 “You always leave for the night. Where do you go?”

“I have an apartment.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He said. _What, did she think he lived in a cardboard box?_

“Can we go there sometime?”

“You want to go to my apartment?” He asked skeptically.

“I don’t want to impose. I just- I feel like you’re such a big part of my life, but really I know nothing about yours.”

“We can go right now, if you want.” Gabriel said, extending his hand to her. She took it. His place was everything she expected, and not at all what she had expected at the same time. It was... Well....

“It’s so you. I love it.” She said, and then she noticed his dog. “Gabe! You have a dog!”

“His name is Arthur.” He said, as he watched her pet him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a dog? I love dogs! Who’s a good boy?” She asked in a goofy voice that made him laugh. If he knew how excited she would get over his dog, he would have introduced them a long time ago.

 “I’m surprised you didn’t name him cookie.” Arthur went wild at that.

“Don’t say that word around him; it gets him all riled up.”

“Just like you.” She said with a laugh, giving Gabriel a playful poke. “Would you mind if I kept some of my stuff here?”

“I knew it! This was all some ploy to turn my place into a storage unit.”

“Geez, it was just a question.”

“Don’t you have an entire house full of your crap?”

“I’m selling my house.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t need it. I need money. You said it yourself, being a hunter doesn’t pay.”

“So, you’re asking me to move your stuff, and you along with it, into my place?”

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but-”

“Yes.”

~

 

She spent her twentieth birthday at Gabriel’s. There was a cake this time, more for Gabriel than her. That night, she got to sleep in Gabriel’s bed.

Sleeping in his bed was a thousand times better than sleeping in her own. Not that she’d ever admit that to him, his ego definitely didn’t need the boost. But it smelt just like him, sugary and sweet. There were lots of things she liked about Gabriel, like the fact that he gave up everything for her, including his bed.

“Hey, Gabe?” she asked sleepily. “Do angels need to sleep?”

“No.”

“Then why do you even have a bed?”

“Do you really need to ask?” He said, raising his eyebrows playfully at her.

“Oh God, please tell me you washed these sheets.”

~

Sometimes, Gabriel would watch her sleep. He knew it was sort of creepy, okay _really_ creepy, but he loved how peaceful she looked. Maybe in her head, she was dreaming about some normal life, some world in which her parents had never died. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. For a hunter, she was a surprisingly heavy sleeper.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, doubting he’d ever find the strength to tell her when she was awake. He wasn't chicken, he was just afraid to tell the girl that he had loved since her creation that he loved her. What if she didn't love him back? Gabriel liked the way things were between them now. He loved the way she would try (in vain) to get him to eat healthier. He loved the way she always laughed at his jokes, no matter how horrible they were. He loved the way she always teased him, how afterwards she would always ruffle his hair softly. He loved everything about her.

~

Something weird was going on at the nearby university. She knew Gabriel worked there, and she wanted to make sure he didn’t get hurt. So, she went to the campus.

“What are you doing here?” He asked when he saw her. She was hoping to avoid this.

“Gabe, a professor got thrown out of a window! Tell me that doesn’t sound supernatural to you.”

“It doesn’t sound supernatural to me.” He said.

“Seriously? Fine, if you aren’t going to help me, I’ll look into this by myself.” She said, walking towards the professor’s office. 

“Fine, I’ll help you. But I’m telling you, nothing’s going on here, okay?” Gabriel said, catching up to her. He let her into the professor’s office. After searching the room from top to bottom, she couldn’t find anything remotely strange.

“See, nothing strange at all? Just a normal guy who committed suicide.”

“I guess if you’re sure...” She said, looking to Gabriel. “I just... I worry about you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

 “I’m the one that’s supposed to be worried about you, remember?” He said, stroking her check. “Look, I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to me. Now, let’s go get some lunch.”

~

He felt a little bit guilty.

Okay, he felt really guilty.

But to be fair, he had promised her that nothing bad would happen to _him_. He didn’t say anything about anything bad happening to anyone else. But still, he knew if she ever found out that he was behind the professor’s death... he didn’t even want to think about what she’d do.

But she’d never find out. Ever. He’d make sure of it.

He was going to put off the alien abduction, but man, it was too funny to put on hold. Besides, this one wasn’t going to die.

~

“Gabriel, I’m telling you! Something weird is going on here!” She just used his full name, and she never used his full name.

“Are you telling me you believe in _Aliens_?”

“I’m telling you I _know_ that something is happening here! And you don’t even believe me!”

“Of course I believe you. It’s that frat boy I don’t believe. Did you ever consider he might be messing with you?”

“That’s the thing. I went back to the campus, and there was a mark in the ground!”

“A mark?”

“A large, perfectly rounded scorch mark, clearly made by some kind of jet engine.” He had forgotten about that.

“I’m sure there’s some logical explanation.”

“Am I losing my mind?” she asked him, putting her head in her hands.

“I think you’re tired. Go get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.” He said, guiding her towards the bed.

“You’re right, Gabe. You’re always right. God, what would I do without you?” If he felt guilty before, it was nothing compared to this.

~

“Are you feeling better?” He asked, as she came into the kitchen. Her hair looked like a total disaster, she had a bit of drool on her face, and she was wearing one of his old shirts. He still thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

“Yeah.” She said, sniffing the air. “Are you making pancakes?”

“You had a rough day yesterday, and I want to start this day off right.” _And I feel extremely guilty._

“Well, I think I might start having rough days more often then.” She said with a smile. The pancakes tasted great, although Gabriel had poured way too many chocolate chips into the batter. He had even made coffee. While Gabriel was generally really sweet and considerate towards her, it made her suspicious. She was starting to get the feeling that Gabriel knew a little bit more about these weird occurrences then he was letting on.

“You take it easy today, okay?” Gabriel said as he left. She agreed, but that didn’t mean she was going to drop this.

“Come on Arthur; let’s do a little bit of reading.” She said to the cute little dog, as she looked for something to read. She noticed a magazine sitting on the coffee table. Weekly World News, Gabriel was always reading it. She wondered if it was any good. She flipped through, and read a few of the headlines.

“”An Alien Made Me Its Love Slave?” “Alligator In The Sewer?” Geez Arthur, why does Gabe read this garbage?” The small dog licked her face in reply.

“It’s strange though, isn’t that what happened to that frat boy?” She said, flipping back and reading the article. “And was it just me, or was he acting strange this morning? You know what, screw staying in. I’m going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me.”

~

She wasn’t exactly sure where Gabriel would be at this time of day, so she strolled around the campus. She noticed a few police officers standing near a gutter, talking to each other.

“Hey, officers. What’s going on here?” She asked.

“They found a body here earlier.”

“A body?”

“One of the research scientists.”

“Do they know what happened to him?”

“Not yet. But the poor fellow looked like he had been mauled to death. It was pretty grizzly.”

“Mauled? Like, by an alligator mauled?” The officers laughed.

“Sweetheart, there are no alligators in the sewers. It’s just an urban legend.” She thanked the officers for their time, and headed towards her place.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you’d take it easy today.” She heard, but ignored. She felt her blood boil, and her eyes dampen.

“What’s the matter, Sugar?

“Just leave me alone!” She told him. She ran towards the apartment, knowing she’d find no relief there. After all, it was his apartment too. She closed the door, and locked it, leaning against it to sob. Of course, he popped into the room shortly after.

“Honey-“

“I know it was you! You did it; you killed those men, and abducted that boy. I don’t know how, but I know it was you.” She said, looking up at it.

“Just let me explain-” He said, coming closer to her.

“Don’t touch me.” She said, moving away from him.

“I won’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you. I saved your life!”

“And you ended theirs.”

“I know what I did was wrong, but you have to let me explain.”

“Just leave me alone.” She said, feeling tears roll down her face.

“As you wish.” He replied, vanishing with the snap of his fingers.

~

Okay, so he had screwed up royally. And she’d probably never forgive him. He deserved it. He should have just told her the truth, the whole truth. If he had told her everything, about the war in heaven, about how he had gone into hiding, and about the things those men did to deserve their fates. She still probably would have been mad, but maybe she would have forgiven him. But now... Now he had lost her forever.

And he still had to deal with those two hunters.

~

She tried to process everything in her head, but it hurt too much. Gabriel had lied to her. He had killed people, and that made him no better than the things the two of them hunted. But at the same time, he was always so nice to her. He told her jokes that made her laugh, he saved her life countless times, and he was her friend. Her best and only friend. Maybe she did owe it to him to explain.

No, she didn’t owe him anything. He had killed at least two people, and probably many more. She didn’t know what to do. Then she thought about what Gabe would tell her, sleep it off and feel better in the morning. And then he would gently help her up, as if she was made of glass, and would break at the slightest touch. He would take her into his room, the one that he had given up for her, and lie there with her as she fell asleep. He’d probably make a few bad joke, listen to her tired babbling, and laugh at her expense. But she knew that if he was here, he wouldn’t hurt her. She couldn’t believe that he could ever be anything but sweet and loving towards her. She got up to go to bed, deciding that she would figure things out in the morning.

~

It had been six days without her. Six days. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself now.

Of course he kept up with his trickster work, and even he could admit that he was taking things way too far. Here he was, taking out all his frustrations at himself out on poor, unsuspecting dickwads. Really, he should have been trying to prove to himself, and to her that he wasn’t a monster.

But maybe he was.

~

It had only been six days without Gabriel, but she knew she couldn’t do this anymore. She had thought about it, and knew that she needed to at least let him explain. The problem was how to reach him. Gabriel had always sort of come and gone of his own will. She never had to summon him, because he always showed up when she needed him. Now she didn’t know how to get him back.

“Gabe, Gabe, are you listening? I want to talk to you. I miss you.” Nope, nothing. And she felt like an idiot. How did you get in touch with an angel (presuming that he was, of course, an actual angel and not something else)? Slowly, she got down onto her knees. She had tried talking to him, but what about praying? Wasn’t that, like, the heavenly hotline?

“I’m really bad at this praying stuff, but okay. Here it goes. Dear Gabriel, I want to talk to you. I miss you. Thanks. Amen.”

When Gabriel heard the words ring through his head, he couldn’t believe it. There was no way she wanted to talk to him. There was no way she missed him. But there was no doubt that he wanted to talk to her, and that he missed her. He would take any chance he had to see her again. So, hesitantly, he transported himself to the apartment.

“Gabriel.” She said, looking at him.

“You rang?”

“Yes, God, yes. I can’t believe it actually worked.” She said, pulling him into a gentle hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I thought that was what you wanted?”

“I may not understand why you did what you did, and I may not like it. But you’re my friend, my best friend. I couldn’t live without you.”

And so he sat her down, and told her everything. All about his father, and his brothers, and how awful heaven was for him. He told her about creating the identity of Loki, and having to play into the trickster role. He told her about the dickheads he had killed, like the professor who kept on bringing up young girls to his office. He even told her about the two brothers who had just been here trying to kill him, and all the other hunters like them. And after it all, he looked at her. Not knowing what to expect. She was silent for a moment, taking it all in.

“I understand. I may not agree, but I understand. And I want things to go back to the way they were before, minus this whole trickster business.”

“You... You mean it?”

“Just... please don’t kill anyone else.”

~

A few months had gone by since the two of them had made up, and although there was a bit of uneasiness, things practically went back to the way they were before.

 The two were currently on another werewolf case, which she loved and he hated. The case had gone pretty well, she had plugged a round of bullets straight into the creature’s chest. She always felt sad as she watched them revert back to their human form. These were real people, with real lives and real families. She wished there was some way to help them, but tireless research told her what she already knew; the only cure was a silver bullet through the chest. She hopped into the shower as soon as they got back to the motel. She thought about the young girl that they had killed tonight, how her family would find her lifeless body in the back of an alley. In a perfect world, she probably would have gone on to university, gotten married, and had a few kids. Then again, in a perfect world, her parents would still be alive, and she would have the same thing. She wondered if in that life Gabriel would still be her friend. While she wished her parents were still alive, she decided that she really did like things the way they were.

~

Gabriel was in the middle of watching some old movie on the small motel TV, she hopped on the bed, laying right beside him. Honestly, she was totally lost to the plot of this movie, but he seemed to be really into it. She was just so tired, and the hunt had been absolutely brutal. Slowly, she placed her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat, and let out a sigh.

“When exactly did I become your pillow?”

“Shut up, you know you love it.” She said, letting her eyes close. She felt his fingers run through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. 

“I do.” He murmured in agreement.

“You smell really nice.” She said, inhaling his scent. He always smelt amazing, like those little candies he was always eating combined with freshly baked goods.

“Did you get drunk without me?”

“I’m being serious.” She said with  a little pout.

“Well, then, thank you.” He said. Slowly, her breathing got heavier.

Angels didn’t get their own heaven, but if he did, he was pretty sure it would be this moment. Wrapped up in her arms, with a little puddle of her drool growing on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all mistakes are mine. If you have any ideas on how I can improve my work, feel free to tell me!
> 
> This story ended up being nothing like I originally planned, but that's okay. I really like it anyways.


End file.
